


/ɛsˈθɛtɪks/

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aesthetics, ChanSoo Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: drabbles inspired by chansooweek ~aesthetics~ tweets by my lovely friend. ilu liz~ <3





	1. < coffee stained mornings > ☕️

**Author's Note:**

> [coffee stained mornings](https://twitter.com/chanyyeolie/status/871947005030834178)

“You’re up early.”

Chanyeol lifts his gaze from his book only to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend-- hair still rumpled from bed but eyes already wide and alert-- looking the perfect mix of hard lines and soft smiles. Kyungsoo takes a book of his own from a small table just beside the makeshift counter.

“You are, too,” is all Chanyeol says in reply, half covering his smile with his book when Kyungsoo shoots him a look.

A comfortable silence washes over them as they sneak unnecessarily secret glances at each other, as if they aren’t allowed to be doing that. _Nonsense._

Their book shop opens in three hours, and that gives them unusually more than enough time for their morning coffee routine. The coffee machine and their old mugs sit untouched and waiting beside the register at the counter. Something about the way Kyungsoo is moving around, though, slow, alluring, deliberately _teasing_ , makes Chanyeol think they can totally skip the coffee if only for this morning.

Chanyeol is left dazed-- drunk on sunlight and warmth and love for his one and only-- and by the time he comes to, he realizes Kyungsoo isn’t there anymore.

He sighs-- it comes out as a happy, breathy laugh-- and puts his book down onto his seat when he stands. He stretches and grins to himself, ready to go straight back to bed and spend a small while for a rare lazy morning with his Kyungsoo.

The sunlight streams through the small open windows, cold morning air slipping into the shop, small specks of dust dancing along the shelves full of the books he and Kyungsoo both treasure.

 _This place_ is a place they treasure. And their home just upstairs is something they treasure even more.

He climbs the stairs quickly and is caught by a memory-- stopping and staring at a framed picture hanging on the wall, a few steps away from their room. This was taken the day Kyungsoo confessed to him. It was also the day Chanyeol confessed back. _Easy and perfect._

When he opens the door to their room, he sees Kyungsoo laying there in bed, perfectly comfortable and looking content with his book. It’s a sight Chanyeol’s heart longs to see every single day for the rest of his life.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol over his book, brings it closer to his face-- a mimic of Chanyeol’s earlier greeting-- obviously just to _tease_ , and there’s nothing more that Chanyeol wants than to replace the pages of that book touching Kyungsoo’s lips with his own.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo mumbles, cutely accusatory, but by the sound of his voice, Chanyeol can tell he’s trying to fight back a smile. “You left me alone in bed to read a book downstairs, so go. You can open up shop earlier, too, if you want.” Chanyeol crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe. “I’ll be here.”

“Three hours early is too much,” Chanyeol answers, closing the door behind himself. He slowly walks over to the bed, drags the book away from Kyungsoo’s face and takes it out of his hands-- all without any resistance.

Chanyeol knees the teddy bear by Kyungsoo’s side away, taking it and setting it down right on top of Kyungsoo’s book at the bedside table.

Kyungsoo leans up and kisses him, an arm over Chanyeol’s neck to pull him down, lower and lower until Chanyeol falls on top of him.

The warmth of Kyungsoo’s bare skin seeps through his thin white shirt, but he still shivers at the contact, at the breath Kyungsoo lets out against his lips, at the soft sound he makes when Chanyeol adjusts so his weight doesn’t suffocate Kyungsoo.

The sheet between their bodies is a barrier.

The coffee and the book shop can wait.


	2. i like you, maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i like you, maybe](https://twitter.com/chanyyeolie/status/872280241837703168)

“What’s up with your outfit, Park Chanyeol?”

 _Alright._ So never mind that all nine of them have seen each other and what they were wearing right when the trip started. This is the first time Kyungsoo’s actually spoken to him today-- or to anyone, for that matter; the agitation of the sudden halting of the bus when the driver had said they were lost is obviously getting to him.

It takes some thinking twice before he shoots back, as carefully as he can, “What’s up with yours, Do Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol spares him a side-glance before handing the roadmap to the driver where they’re seated at the front of the mini bus. “Anyway--”

“You said this was supposed to be a fun road trip,” Kyungsoo mutters, but somehow even in Chanyeol’s distractedness, he can’t trace any real venom in his voice. He just sounds tired and a little upset that the trip is getting held up. To be honest, Chanyeol is holding himself that little bit responsible because he hadn’t talked to the driver he hired beforehand.

The rest of their friends are all asleep in their seats, quiet and calm and totally unknowing of the inconvenience happening.

Kyungsoo sighs, losing all his fake irritation, putting a hand softly behind Chanyeol’s neck and then pulling back just as quickly. He steps off the bus.

When Chanyeol is sure the driver is going to understand on his own, he gives him time alone and follows Kyungsoo off the bus. He spots Kyungsoo leaning against the side of the bus, glasses in his hands and the bill of his cap lowered to cover his eyes. His heart aches at the sight.

He walks over and leans against the bus as well, just a few steps away from Kyungsoo.

“He’s studying the map. We’ll get there soon, okay?” Chanyeol tries for a light tone. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” he hears Kyungsoo reply. “It isn’t really your fault.”

“No it’s.. I know how trips make you anxious.. I tried to plan this really carefully, I just kinda forgot a big thing...?” Chanyeol turns to look at him.

“Yeah, I know,” Kyungsoo answers, using his sleeves to wipe at his glasses just for something to do with his hands. “It’s not like you forced me to come.”

 _Right_. Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo doesn’t like having too many people in one place.

That being said, however, Chanyeol pulls his own sleeves over his hands and fixes his hood over his head. “Why did you come, then?”

There’s a silence, and Kyungsoo looks over to him, eyes still invisible to Chanyeol, but _finally_ looking at him. The bus’s engine starts again and both the noise and vibrations shake Chanyeol more than the sudden change in the air between them.

Kyungsoo pushes his back off of the bus and starts walking, presumably back to the bus door so he can get back inside already. On his way, he pauses just briefly in front of Chanyeol, kicks at his shoes gently. “I like you, maybe.”

Chanyeol’s hands stop where they’ve been fiddling with his collar and he brings them higher to cover his face-- in shock, and in a shot of feelings.

Kyungsoo isn’t really much of a verbal type. This is a step.

Before Chanyeol can reply, though, Kyungsoo is well halfway into the bus and he’s just left there standing, all dazed and giddy.

Then suddenly the window behind his head is opening and Jongdae and Baekhyun are whining about how Chanyeol is taking too long. The driver also announces an “I’m ready, I got this, let’s go, kids!”

Chanyeol scrambles to get back in and seat himself on the passenger’s seat beside the driver’s. It’s a miracle the other members weren’t awakened by the commotion.

When everything’s calmed back down and Jongdae and Baekhyun are back to being the half-asleep little shits they are, Chanyeol turns around on his seat to look at Kyungsoo at the very back of the bus.

He waits for Kyungsoo to notice him staring before he smiles and mouths a few words of his own at him.

_‘I like you too, maybe.’_


	3. say something I'm giving up on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [say something I'm giving up on you](https://twitter.com/chanyyeolie/status/872720470784618496)

“Say something, Chanyeol.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Chanyeol sounds tired. Kyungsoo tries to understand. He feels tired, too.

He watches the rain outside of the window, sighs when all he can think about is how he and Chanyeol used to watch raindrops against the window and bet on them, in a stupid, useless race, the most exciting thing they can even think to do while they wait the rain out. One of them always gives up before the storm even stops.

_One of them always gives up before the storm even stops._

In a second the electricity goes out with a weird zap that makes Kyungsoo jump, the sound of thunder rumbling outside loud. The lightning makes his eyes hurt. The many retro stereos he’s turned up all at the same time  to drown out the sound of the rain go down, too.

He’s plunged into a sad silence only accompanied by the raindrops that continue to patter against the window, only accompanied by the pounding in his chest and the ringing in his ears.

“I told you I wasn’t sure if I could come.”

 _No_ , Kyungsoo answers in his head. _You actually told me and promised you would come_. He takes his cap off, throws it to the floor, kicks it to the side. He rests his forehead against the cool glass, eyes focusing and unfocusing on the view outside just below him.

“You said you missed me.” Kyungsoo breathes in, breathes out. “Don’t you miss me?” This is a stupid question.

“Listen.” Chanyeol sounds impatient. Kyungsoo tries to understand. He feels impatient, too. “You knew I’d be busy.”

This is a stupid answer. Chanyeol doesn’t even follow it up with anything else, like maybe an _Of course, I do_ or _I really really do, I miss you, too._

_Say something else._

_One of them always gives up before the storm even stops._

“I’m giving up on you.”

“What?” _Now,_ Chanyeol’s tone changes. The noises from the background on the other line die down, like he’s _finally_ thought to go somewhere private so he can talk to Kyungsoo properly. “What are you talking about? I’m going to _be_ there.”

Kyungsoo hates being petty, so he never is. Chanyeol knows that. And Kyungsoo is going to say what he’s going to say next because it’s actually a big deal to him, and for the longest time he’d believed it was, to Chanyeol, too. “You aren’t here soon enough.”

It’s been four months. Chanyeol’s been to six different countries wearing pretty shades and hanging out with pretty people and doing pretty things. Kyungsoo’s been tuning up their stereos just to fill the void.

The stereos are quiet here, now, though. It’s dark, too. Kyungsoo is lonely and the rain still hasn’t stopped.

“I’ll be there, Kyungsoo.” That’s another promise. Does it have to be said in a whisper? Kyungsoo misses his voice. He also wonders if Chanyeol’s going to keep it this time. “Just wait a little longer, okay?”

Kyungsoo hums. The electricity goes back on and the stereos all turn up in an unpleasant dissonance. Everything dies down in a second again.

“Say something, Kyungsoo.”

“I miss you.” Kyungsoo breathes in, breathes out.

_One of them always gives up before the storm even stops._

“I miss you, too. I’ll be home soon.”

 _Maybe this time will break that_ always.


End file.
